charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Farah Earthglyph
Farah Earthglyph is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Demon of the Genesis. What is Demon of the Genesis? Fan Fiction where you can enjoy a story like Shin Megami Tensei in a world like Mugen Souls. As a Different Point ... *Enemy is Angel and Devil *Inability to negotiate with Devil *Inability to be a friend with Devil *Protagonist is not God *Devil, Defeat Creator, Creation of New World, Protagonist to become New God *Adventure each Planet *Etc Profile *Age: 21 *Gender: Female About Popular Idol of Planet Agastor. One day, Devil attacked Devil on the way back to Concert and dropped Life, but Resuscitation with River Styx signed an agreement to become "God Killer" of Galatia. Also, it seems that Ability is being powered up by Galatia. It is said that "Marionet" is not Agastor Alien, Angel or Devil. To show that, Right Cheek scratches and Left Arm and others have Purple Glow Line appear. Therefore, part of Action is under the influence of Galatia, there are cases where Body is manipulated forcibly. Because of its special position, it will be swayed by other Alien speculations. Weapon was Rapier awarded by Galatia. Zenos New Race of the 5000's. Same as Human, but with 500 years Life Span. Story Planet Agastor's Girl Farah Earthglyph still boasts Overwhelming Popularity, Top Idol. We successfully brought Great Success to Planet Agastor 's largest Concert. On the way back, suddenly it appeared by Devil who appeared and dropped Life. Farah, one of the Soul wandering around Underworld, enjoys Charon and Encounter at River Styx and crosses the River, but he calls himself Devil and calls Tomboy's Girl Galatia at Confidenceist who is self-proclaiming himself, and with Galatia's "God Killer" Choice to resuscitate in exchange for that Agreement. At the same time it is heard that "Evil God Coalition is doing the World Conquest Dishiness". Trivia *Mugen Souls Style or Megami Tensei Style Original Character Material Reference Death Scene SMT1_Game_Over_Cutscene.jpg SMT1_Game_Over_Sega_CD_Version.jpg|Sega CD Version SMT1_Game_Over_Charon_Voice.jpg|Charon Voice SMT1_Game_Over_Charon_Voice_English.jpg|Charon Voice English SMT1_Game_Over_iOS_Version.jpg|Charon Voice English iOS Version Videos Reference Prologue Shin Megami Tensei Opening - SNES Reference Story Shin Megami Tensei 1 THE MOVIE Reference Worlds Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Hot Springs & Soup (Nepgear) Part 1 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Chou-Chou's Form Change! Part 2 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Hero Vs Demon Lord Part 3 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Belleria Attacks Part 4 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Sweet Dumplings! Part 5 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Shirogane's Gothic Lolitas Part 6 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Alys Levantine! Part 7 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) A Wedding, A Kiss And A Cute Maid! Part 8 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Something Massive Part 9 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Fire And Ice Part 10 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Sleepy Demon Lord Part 11 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Hero & Demon Lord In Training Part 12 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Sharuru The Demon Lord Part 13 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Another Hot Spring Scene & Dees Vanguard Part 14 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Anti-Air Barrier! Part 15 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Vorgis (Belleria's Father) Part 16 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) A Broken World Part 17 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) A Small, Small World Part 18 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) The Other One's Name... Part 19 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Chou-Chou Got Angry! Part 20 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Overwhelming Finale! Part 21 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Undisputed God (Normal Ending) Part 22 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Missing Scenes & Mugen Field Part 23 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) Final Battle Part 24 Mugen Souls (PC, Let's Play) True Ending Part 25 Reference Death Scene and Bad Ending Scene Game Over Shin Megami Tensei Links *Reference Planets *Reference Story *Reference Story Part 2 *Reference Story Part 3 *Reference River Styx *Reference World (Agastor) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist